Minecraft Hex Adventures PART 1- The Beginner to the Ender
by WolfbladeNumbs
Summary: Game: Minecraft Modpack: Hexxit Gamemode: Hardcore FIRST QUEST FULLY LOADED Minecraft Hex Adventures Episode 1- The Beginner to the Ender [FULL EPISODE] Our two heroes have entered a world on the brink of chaos as a threat has been released upon it, dormant for eons. Could they be a new hope for this world?


It was a grey, cloudy day at a grassy plains biome. It was not very pleasant out, lukewarm at best. Our hero and sidekick, Wolf and Dap, were wondering about; no doubt on another journey to expand their maps. An ominous portal lay ahead, width and height of a door, but deep and dark like the cosmos.

"The hell...?" Wolf looked back at the door, but quickly stopped in his tracks as Dap walked over to touch it. "Whoa there buddy, let's stay away from there-" Too late. With the touch of his hand, Dap was sucked in.

"No! Wait!" Wolf tried to grab him but got absorbed by the portal as well in the process. It was then destroyed, creating a cloud of black smoke with a purplish glow.

It was small room with walls, floor, ceiling; all pitch black to the point where no light could be seen.

"The heck is this place?" Dap wondered. He looked around at the blank nothingness.

"Not sure, this is new to me..." Wolf looked around. "Well, at least there's an exit." He pointed to a wooden door. He slowly approached and opened it with caution. They were now yet again sucked out and teleported into a random location.

Back at the plains, the black smoke started to grow brighter as lightning struck it. A dark, disfigured human crawling out then standing tall on its long legs. His arms slender like treebranches and body slim and emaciated with visible skeletal structure. He then slowly hissed in a soft yet agonizing tone;

"Finally... Free."

After a night of rest in a nearby cave, Wolf and Dap walk over to a nearby village. There seemed to be NPC's, but were very sparse. A lot of them also looked nothing like those unibrowed, big-nosed merchants in Vanilla Minecraft, but they heavily resembled players.

Walking around they noticed some complex housing that would've taken great skill to build with such unique styles. Well, these villagers seemed intelligent.

"Hello, new travelers!" An old folk hollered to the two explorers. "Care to come in shop and trade?"

"Wolf, are you sure about this?" Dap asked as Wolf slowly walked into the store.

"C'mon. Clearly they just want some of our loot. Besides, they'll give us new stuff in return." Wolf opened the door.

Inside were weapons all about. Then in one area was potions and exotic food, clearly this place was for the more wealthy of the village. Then there stood a girl in merchant uniform. Her eyes deep emerald and with short, caramel hair. She seemed very bored and lifeless, clearly unenthusiastic about her job.

She sighed a bit then spoke in monotone; "Welcome to Sir_Lanceworth's, I'm Lady_Kitz. How may I help you?"

Wolf seemed immediately attracted to her. "Well, we've got plenty of loot to sell." He then leaned closer to her. "But I will be giving away my heart for free, just for you." He had a glistening smile.

"As great as that sounds," Kitz sarcastically remarked, "I'm not interested." She folded her arms and looked past him to Dap, who was gazing awestruck at the rare items. "So uh, who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's Dap." Wolf looked back to him. "Hey! Don't be rude, introduce yourself."

The boy quickly looked back and gave a small wave while blushing. "Oh. Uh, hi.~"

Kitz giggled a bit at Dap's timid nature. She then looked back at Wolf. "Oh and you are...?"

"Wolf, at your service." He kindly introduced himself. "So uh... Right! Trading. Here, how much'll you pay for some of this weird blue stuff we found in some flowers?" Wolf handed her the items.

Kitz's eyes dilated from the find. "Ooooh sweet merchandise, I'll take that off your hands for five hundred emerald shards."

"Nah, higher." Wolf insisted.

"Seven-fifty?" Kitz asked again.

"Higher."

"One thousand take it or leave it."

"Nah."

"Do you wanna trade or not?!"

After a while of bargaining, Wolf and Dap left and Kitz held the blue powder for a bit, then got to forging.

Kitz walked to a crafting table, pulling out a diamond and the blue essence then combining them together. The outcome a sparkly azure gem that glew in the dim-lit room. She took a second to admire her handiwork, then looked back when the middle-aged man from outside the shop entered.

He looked back at her with his deep hazel eyes, curious to what had his daughter so excited. "What's that in your hand?" He quickly asked.

"Dad, you won't believe this…" Kitz held out the powdered gem. "Those two travelers from before handed us a bargain of hexxical essence. We're just three hex gems away from our first set of legendary armor!" Kitz smiled, elated by the idea.

"By the name of Notch…" The man gaped at such a prize.

"Oh uh, you wouldn't mind me maybe… going on some adventures with them?" Kitz started pleading; "Pleasepleaseplease ple-ease~?"

"I'm not so sure, you are still needed at shop." The man grumbled.

"Oh come on, you can manage the shop on your own, can't you? Besides, think about it…" The girl gave a sudden devious grin. "If I can convince them to share their loot with me, we could get our hands on this stuff for free, and slowly but surely we can complete all three armor types."

The father chuckled quietly to himself. "Alright, fine. But please be careful. I like the way ya think." The man tussled Kitz's hair.

Overcome with joy, the girl sprinted to her armor stand, equipped a diamond helmet and chestplate, then darted outside to catch up with Wolf and Dap.

Then, the man sat back in a chair and exhaled heavily. "This is too brilliant. In no time we'll have all three armor types done, then we could sell them and become the wealthiest shop in town." Chuckling to himself; "Well, we already are; but we'll become exponentially richer and surpass any form of competition." Leaning back; "We're so close, just don't screw this up, okay Kitz?"

Wolf and Dap started trekking into a forest when a distant hollering was heard.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Kitz was dashing towards them, struggling to catch her breath as she caught up.

"I (gasp) was wondering..." Kitz exhaustedly placed her hands on their shoulders; "could I... come with you?"

Wolf smiled a bit again, showing his pearly whites; "Well of course m'lady, it would be our pleasure."

Kitz sighed a bit, then nodded with a grin. "Very well, I hope to be of good help."

"Alright, then it's settled." Wolf abruptly stopped after feeling a nearby rumble, then accompanied by a roar.

The three turned around and noticed a cloud of purple-lit black fog, and out of it spawning hordes of Endermen.

Wolf, scared out of his wits, slowly backs away. Dap was even more terrified, and he stepped a bit closer to Kitz.

"Guys, come on! We need to get out of here, now!" Wolf started sprinting away. Dap and Kitz later followed.

They were now headed to a pond. The Endermen were catching up and the new team was running out of time.

"Where are you taking us?!" Kitz screamed.

"Once we reach the banks, jump in the water!" Wolf ordered.

"The heck will THAT do?!" Kitz asked doubtfully.

"Just... Trust him." Dap looked back to her reassuringly. "He's a pro."

Soon enough, they jumped in the lake and floated just past the sandy shore. The Endermen stopped right in their tracks, looked down at the water, then slowly all teleported away.

The three swam back to solid land, then looked at each other.

"Well, that was close." Kitz remarked.

"What was that, anyways?" Dap asked to Wolf.

"Not sure, but definitely not a good sign." Wolf was looking down as he walked. "Something tells me there's more to this game than we think. That there's some unfathomable depth to our world, yet I can't put my finger on it." He sighed. "Best be alert for any other strange events."

Dap and Kitz looked back to Wolf, but then kept walking as the sun started to set.

Back at where the black fog was, a chunk of land was now gone.

Wolf, Dap and Kitz ended up in a plains biome again. Back where they had started. Then, the group found some back fog like they saw before except it was, bigger. There was also a giant crater left behind where it was, and very slowly expanding.

"Great, another one of those. This is way too coincidental." Wolf further inspected the situation. "Wait a minute, this is exactly where we found that portal." He continued; "So that means... Look, we have to find the source of all this. Otherwise, if this black stuff is unstable enough, it could consume our world, then the game."

Dap and Kitz looked back at him in shock, then glanced at the black cloud.

"Kitz and Dap, go warn the village." Wolf ordered. "I'll go check things out."

"But Wolf I-" Dap stammered.

"Please Dap, I'll be fine. I will find a way," Wolf smiled at Dap nonchalantly, "Like I always do." With that he ran off, leaving behind his friends.

Kitz quickly grabbed Dap by the hand and ran. "C'mon! We have to let the others know about this!"

Near Wolf, another portal opened, following an ominous voice.

"Go ahead, enter."

Wolf looked back at the portal, then slowly obliged. Now he had fallen into another pocket dimension. It was pitch black, but this one had stone bricks scattered about. Also it was a bit roomier. Another door, this one being iron.

Wolf opened it, but then froze in shock when he heard the sizzling of TNT explosives. Before he had enough time to exit, he was engulfed by flames. Soon after, darkness. But the end has only just begun.

Meanwhile, back in the overworld Dap and Kitz were running back to the village. Dap came to an abrupt stop when the notch-forbidden text entered the chat log.

[Wolfblade_Numbs was torn apart by TNT]

Sinking to his knees, Dap was overcome with tears. A storm has passed to where they were during this moment of despair.

"Dap! Dap, speak to me. What happened?!" Kitz tried shaking him, but he kept his gaze on the ground.

"I knew he couldn't make it. This was all my fault." Dap then muttered aloud; "Wolf is dead."

Kitz, out of nice things to say, looked him dead in the eye. "Look, I know it must be hard to lose a loved one; but we need to get back before more lives are sacrificed with little cause." She then grabbed him up on his feet and embraced him. Soon after, they let go. Their mission was clear now, and so they left.

Now we turn our attention to a desolate land of darkness, the ground made of the unraveled fabric of space and time. Here a heartbeat could be heard, getting louder and louder. Soon, a familiar soul was reformed into the shape of Wolf's body; but it was him, now trapped in a lifeless Limbo.

"W-wait, I thought I was dead." He seemed surprised, looking down at his ghastly, translucent hands.

"Well, a minor technicality. You see, those who perish in pocket dimensions are really not dead. But they have to spend an eternity in limbo." A tall enderman-like figure as seen from the beginning lurked over to Wolf. "Oh, I should introduce myself. EnderKing, and as of right now, you are my servant for an eternity. Why don't we enlist you now?"

"E-enlist?" Wolf stammered.

"Hmmm, maybe I should explain first. You see, long ago I was the first person to enter this world. I was created from milk and love, as mother would say. Jeez that statement just makes me sick. Anyways, I had stumbled upon a cave one day after constructing my home. You see it was a place mother told me never to trespass, but my curiosity just itched me to enter anyways.

"And that was when I saw it. A source of pure dark energy. I could just hear it whisper to me;

'free me, and I will grant you eternal life.'

"So I obliged, and the power felt so good! Later after mother found out she told me to look at myself and… I looked like some tall black demon. purple fog followed wherever I go. But the ecstasy within my veins was so great! So of course she punished me by exiling me into Limbo. But I have now found a way retaliate, I can use this power to destroy what she loves the most. This world."

"So, join me and we can destroy it even faster! With your help it can be a piece of cake."

Wolf glared at him, then remarked; "Like I'd ever join the one who's put my friends in peril!"

Ender looked Wolf dead in the eye. "Your friends mean nothing. Why should you have to share with others? Those who keep to themselves prosper! This world is meant as every player for themselves. You can live without your friends."

"You're bluffing!"

"Ah, I see now. Your incompetence cannot comprehend such blunt truths of this world."

"Hey, shut up!" Wolf stammered.

"Be warned. Your stubborn nature will be your downfall." EnderKing then faded away into the black desert.

"Hey! Come back you..." Wolf stopped in his tracks before looking around in shock as several surrounding floating souls started to open their eyes. Wolf quickly darted away.

Back at the town, Dap and Kitz made a mad dash to the shop. Once they made it in, Sir_Lanceworth gave his greeting.

"Welcome to Sir_Lancew- Oh my, what happened to you two? And where's the other traveler?"

"We need to talk." Kitz quickly stated following the old man's concern.

"Yeah. Like, now." Dap conquered.

A bit later, the three were sitting in some seats at the kitchen on the other side of shop.

"So you're telling me, some black cloud was created by some portal doors that is consuming matter and killed your friend?" Sir_Lanceworth recapped.

"Yes. Do you know what it is?" Dap inquired.

The man sighed, then muttered something; "EnderKing."

"Dad, is there something you're hiding?" Kitz looked back at him, concerned.

Lanceworth looked back at her. "This is beyond our power. Have the knights handle it, but you are forbidden to go out yourself." He demanded.

"What?!" Kitz was astonished.

"It's too dangerous for a girl like you." Lanceworth continued. "Let the knights handle it."

Kitz angrily gritted her teeth. "Fine."

"All we can do here is pray to the goddess this terror will end."

Kitz sighed, not on board with the idea, but sat back anyways as knights were being slaughtered by Endermen that entered the situation.

Meanwhile, Wolf was being followed by those blank eyes on each monolith there. Scared out of his wits, he kept his eyes on the path ahead of him as he started to descend into lower ground.

Abruptly, Wolf was slowly vanishing as his spirit starting going static. Eventually in a purple puff of smoke, he disappeared.

Now back in the overworld in a nearby biome, there was a purple glow. Soon after, Wolf's body emerged from it. He was determined now to stop this evil force, but soon heard a familiar voice in his head.

'This will not be the last time we encounter...'

Wolf ignored it, then sprinted towards the town again.

"Augh!..." Kitz groaned. "Why are we just sitting here while our men are on the front lines?!"

"There is nothing we can do, Kitz." Lanceworth sighed. "We're just merchants! I have retired long ago as a knight and you have no experience in fighting."

Dap was looking down for a moment, collecting his thoughts as Kitz and her father argued. Then, he lifted up his head and determinedly stated; "I'm going…" pausing for a bit while Kitz and Lance looked at him, shocked and confused, "To the front lines where I can fight these things."

"Jeez, you and your friend; you're a crazy bunch!" Kitz locked eyes with him though; "And I see great value in that. I wish you the best of luck, may the goddess be with you."

Dap nodded, then walked out of shop. He held some throwing knives in his trembling hands as he muttered weakly; "This is for you, Wolf."

Now the Endermen have been invading the villages, running families and citizens out of their homes. Dap was hiding behind a building as he looked at the sharp daggers anxiously.

"Well, here goes..." He quickly throws one at an Enderman, but it teleports away. Dap steps away in fear as the Enderman comes up from behind and pummels him to the ground. There he lay, health slowly dwindling.

Wolf started jumping from treetop to treetop while checking his mini-map. He spotted Dap on there and kept rushing back to the village.

Dap was now in immense pain as he felt what would have been the equivalent of bleeding out in the real world. His vision was turning red as his health waned to two hearts, then one-and-a-half, then one. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wolf.

Wolf slowly walked over to Dap, then started reaching around in his backpack. "Here, we're going to need to replenish your hunger meter. I found these in a swamp." He pulled out some blackberries.

Dap held the wild berries in his hand, then shoved them all in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"There, now you can heal slowly. Stay here," Wolf smiled for a bit; "I'll handle this buddy."

Wolf slowly left the area all the while watching Dap, then turned his attention to the pack of Endermen. He walked slowly with his head down, inhaling through his nose then exhaling through his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes glowed bright purple as he looked up.

"Now I'm not going to ask again, leave these people alone."

The Endermen froze in their tracks, then all teleported away at once. Wolf's irises turned back to dark hazel. He stood there for a second, somewhat in astonishment then gasped for a second.

"Oh shoot," Wolf suddenly realized; "I needa check on Dap!" He then ran over to where he was lying down.

Dap stood up, clutching his arm but for the most part has fully recovered.

Wolf smiled for a bit. "Good to see your wounds have healed quickly." He then gestures back to the shop; "Let's see how the others are doing."

Dap looks at him for a bit, then nods happily. "Y-yeah! L... let's do that!"

"Well, how bout that!" Lanceworth saw the two walk into shop. "And the boy's alright, too. Ain't that a good deal?" He looked over to Wolf as he said that.

Kitz ran in and briefly hugged Dap. "Oh, I knew you could do it!"

Wolf bit his lip for a moment, as if he had a serious urge to say something to ruin the moment. But he decided to let them have it. "Yeah, I probably never doubted him for a second."

"We are in a time of great chaos, and need hope for this village." Lanceworth stated; "Travelers, you make me proud. I am sure Kitz is in good hands around you two."

"Yeah... Th-thanks." Dap responded bashfully.

"Well, if you need me; I'll be out getting fresh air." Wolf started for the door.

"Huh... Yeah, I-I'll be going, too..." Dap followed Wolf's lead.

Wolf and Dap sat outside, looking up at the full moon.

"So, uh... Wolf, how did you manage to cheat death? It must be such a great tale!" Dap asked in excitement.

"Nah, it's nothing too amazing." Wolf looked back at him. "But I did find a way." Wolf grinned; "Like I always do."

They sat for a bit longer, then headed inside before night fell.

[END]


End file.
